El final de una guerra
by Minato Yagami 17
Summary: Una dura batalla se llevo a cabo durante siglos causando estragos en el mundo, ahora el peligro amenaza de nuevo, y ahora se esta a punto de llevar a cabo una guerra de que decidirá el destino del mundo.


Capitulo 1.  
El mundo pokemon, un mundo lleno de criaturas maravillosas, donde la armonía y la amistad que existe entre los pokemon y los humanos se respira en cada rincón del planeta.  
Un lugar donde en donde la unión y los lazos entre un entrenador y su pokemon son cruciales para hacerse mas fuertes con cada batalla y volverse uno solo a cada paso que dan.

Sin embargo...hubo un tiempo en que la paz pudo haber desaparecido.  
(1000 años antes)  
*Región Kanto: Reino de Rota*

Habían pasado 5 años desde el sacrificio de Sir Aarón, uno de los mas grandes maestros del aura, quien dio su vida para evitar una catástrofe que posiblemente afectaria al mundo.

Sin embargo, parecía que todo su sacrificio seria en vano, pues durante ese tiempo, varias cosas pasaban no solo en el reino de Rota, si no en toda región de kanto.

Unos sujetos, de procedencia desconocida, causaron caos por todas partes, nadie sabía el porque o que era lo que querían, pero muchos los identificaban debido a que, según los rumores de la gente de aquella época, utilizaban una especie de energía que ellos creaban.

Dentro de poco tiempo, la región los conocía bajo el nombre de "Los obscuros"

Muchos les temian, sabían que eran fuertes, causaban masacres y caos, y todos sabían que aquel pokemon o humano que quisiera hacerles frente...terminaba muerto.

Las advertencias sobre estos sujetos rápidamente se expandieron como la pólvora, llegando asi a Rota, y con ellos, la posible esperanza para salvar a la región y al mundo en ausencia del héroe caido

En si Sir Aarón había muerto, sin embargo, durante el trayecto de su vida tuvo a varios discípulos bajo su tutela.

Una cantidad considerable de usuarios del aura se reunieron en el reino con un solo objetivo, proteger al árbol del comienzo y el cetro de su maestro.  
Estos usuarios del aura, se hicieron llamar como "la resistencia" y se mantenían alerta acerca de sus enemigos.

Las guerras cada dia eran mas sangrientas y devastadoras, convirtiendo al la región en un infierno el la tierra.

Y en este punto...inicia esta historia.  
-o-o-o  
*Región Kanto: Pueblo Lavanda*

¿?: Esos malditos...¡No se saldrán con la suya!. -gritaba un joven de apenas 17 años, era de pelo negro, ojos color marrón, en su ojo derecho llevaba una cicatriz, este llevaba puesto una armadura de hierro, la cual se encontraba demasiado dañada debido a que recién había terminado una pelea.

¿?: Sabes que no lograrás nada gritando hacia la nada ¿cierto? .- decía un hombre de mediana edad, de edad mayor, este tenia el cabello corto de color azul, al igual que su barba, sus ojos era igual al color de su pelo y en su rostro se le veían rasgos de que la edad lo estaba venciendo. -Dime una cosa...¿Como se siente tu pokemon? -le dijo de forma seria.-

¿?:(mirada triste) Arcanine, se encuentra muy grave. -dijo al ver en el suelo a su pokemon quien apenas se podia poner en pie.

¿?: Se nota que fue una batalla muy dura para el

¿?: No creo que se diera cuenta capitán, pero esos infelices no tuvieron piedad, gente inocente, pokemon, incluso nuestras tropas fueron víctimas de esta masacre -empezó a mostrar un semblante de enojo -esos imbeciles son unos monstruos, no merecen vivir.

¿?: Entiendo tu enojo Yashiro, sin embargo no podemos hacer nada, al menos por ahora, por el momento, solo busquemos un refugio en lo que llegan las demás tropas.

Yashiro: Esta bien capitán Kazai

En ese momento se escucha un ruido entre los arboles, ambos soldados se pusieron en guardia, Yashiro temia que se tratara de algunos soldados de los enemigos, por lo que trataria de huir lo mas rápido posible junto a su pokemon herido.  
Mientras tanto el capitán en su mano empezaba a crear una esfera de energia de color azul.

Kazai: Te daré algo de tiempo, huye mientras puedas muchacho. -dijo el hombre y el soldado solo asintio.

De los arbustos salio un sujeto cubierto con una gabardina negra, su cara estaba cubierta con una mascada y un sombrero parecido al que portaba Sir Aarón, lo único visible eran sus ojos de color rojo.

¿?: Kazai Hyuga, uno de los mejores alumnos que pudo tener sir Aarón, me sorprende que aun siga en el puesto de capitán...siendo que usted puede explotar su poder el aura hasta su limite. -decía de forma calmada aquel sujeto.

Kazai: Veo que estudian a fondo a todos sus oponentes, no me sorprende que sepan que la región de Jhoto tambien nos esta ayudando en esta guerra. -dice serio ante su adversario- Yashiro, ¡Huye ahora!.

Dicho esto el joven se dispuso a huir con su pokemon, sin embargo su camino fue obstruido por un ser que apareció enfrente de ellos, levantando una nube de polvo y obstruyéndoles la vista.

Yashiro: No puedo ver nada, Arcanine no bajes la guardia.

Kazai: Yashiro...

¿?: Calma Zoroark, son aliados, no es necesario matarlos. -con eso el pokemon salio de entre la nube revelando que se trataba de un pokemon muy raro y que no era común en la región.

Kazai: ¿A-aliados? -dijo desconcertado el capitán.-¿De que demonios te refieres con aliados?¿Y que es ese pokemon? Respóndeme ahora.

¿?: Tus respuestas serán contestadas, pero primero, hay que ponerlos a salvo...-dijo mientras les daba la espalda y empezaba a irse. -a menos que quieran quedarse en este lugar lleno de cadáveres...

Yashiro: ¿Como sabremos que no se trata de una trampa? -dijo desconfiado el joven, quien estaba atento de cualquier movimiento de aquel sujeto misterioso, quien detuvo sus pasos mas nunca se volteo a verlos.

¿?: Zoroark, bola sombra hacía aquel árbol. -dijo señalando a uno de los arboles del rededor, el pokemon obedeció y lanzo dicho ataque a una velocidad muy impresionante, cuando el ataque dio en el blanco, del árbol caen 2 sujetos quienes vestían unos trajes de color negro con rojo.

Kazai: Son...dos soldados de los obscuros. -dijo sorprendido.

Yashiro: ¿C-como sabias que...? -dijo de la misma manera de su capitán, mientras veía al par de hombres quienes parecía inconscientes.

¿?: Solo lo supe... -era todo lo que dijo aquel sujeto anónimo. -una cosa que deben saber, es que los obscuros siempre matan a diestra y siniestra, y eso es cuando necesitan acabar con todo aquel que se pone en su camino.

Yashiro: Eso lo sabemos, pero lo que no entiendo es que...no se ve que pertenezcas a la resistencia.

¿?: Puede que no este de su lado, pero tampoco del lado de esos fenómenos, ahora si son amables de seguirle se los agradecería mucho. -sin mas que decir, los sujetos decidieron seguirlo.

Kazai: Por cierto, ¿Quien eres tu?

¿?: Mi nombre no importa por el momento, si no la información que quiero darles. -dijo mientras se se adentraban mas al bosque, perdiéndose de vista.

(Era actual)

*Región Kalos: Ciudad Luminalia*

En ciudad luminalia, el profesor Sykamore se encontraba en contacto con el profesor Samuel y el profesor Samson Oak, en lo que parecía una llamada urgente.

Samuel: ¿Estas seguro de lo que acabas de decir? -decía sorprendido el científico.

Sykamore: Cada palabra de lo que le digo es verdad...ellos están a punto de regresar.

Samson: Si ese es el caso será mejor empezar a tomar medidas drásticas...no debemos permitir que ellos regresen a causar estragos, o si no todo estará perdido esta vez. -dijo serio el científico de alola.

Sykamore: Juramos que no pasaría de nuevo, es hora de terminar con esto...

Continuara...

Esta algo confuso, lo se pero, no es fácil volver a escribir después de un buen tiempo...y bueno, poco a poco le dare forma a este fic para que puedan entenderle.

Cualquier duda o consejo será bien recibido, nos vemos a la siguiente.


End file.
